La Vida De Un Sitri
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: No sabia nada solo se que paso después de cerar mis ojos los años que pase en mi otra vida nunca olvide y tal vez esta vida nueva sera muy alegre o no pero estoy seguro de esto que mi sueño en estar en un anime lo es lean y revisen
1. Nueva Vida

**Tomoya: hola amigos aquí su escritos esta historia sera diferente bueno iniciemos**

 **CAPITULO 1** **  
**

 **NUEVA VIDA**

Sergio: bueno como comienzo yo soy sitri sergio o shitori sergio hermano menor de Sona sitri y de Serafall leviatán actual majou lucifer leviatán pero desde antes de eso yo estaba leyendo como quedo el finc pero estaba cansado y después de ver school dxd, a mis 22 años que raro fue pero estaba orgulloso de mis ficns, me fui a dormir cerré mis ojos y cuando los hablo escuchaba un llanto no se que carajos paso pero me miraba un medico y seguía escuchando el llanto, luego siento que me mueven y mira a mi lado a una mujer de pelo negro por sus 40 años raro no, y no escucho el llanto voltea a ver a un hombre mas joven pero adulto, escucho como abren la puerta y miro a dos niñas pero la mujer habla.

Lady sitri: mira no es hermoso el (sonríe)

Hermoso porque pero el hombre me sonrie.

Lord Sitri: si mi amada como Os llamarás (pregunta el hombre y su mujer habla)

Lady sitri: mm no se Issei (sonriendo)

Que no me digan eso es lo que dije pero de nuevo el llanto y, nada silencio la mujer me abrasa con cariño se siente bien.

Lord sitri: no le gusto mm porque no sergio (sonríe el hombre y el bebe se ríe)

Jaja en serio me llamaran, miro a la mujer mayor y sonríe a mi de un modo es ver a mi madre no y escucho una voz pequeña de la niña que entro con la otra niña se ve que tiene un año y la otra dos que raro eso y la mas pequeña habla.

Sona: el es mi ototo (pregunta curiosa la infante de un año)

Lady sitri: si mi niña el es su hermano menor espero que lo traten bien (sonriendo)

Eh que mis hermanas mayores eh y no pensé de ellas nada bueno es por lo de ante cuando tenia 16 años en donde estaba era distinto en esa edad pasaba mal a los 20 fue peor tal vez aprovechar esta nueva vida no sea nada malo pero la de 2 años me toma sorprendió a mi que casi lloro pero ella me arrulla y habla.

Serafall: así que eres mi ototo eh sergio ototo lindo nombre (sonríe la futura lucifer leviatán)

Lord sitri: parece que le agradas hija (sonríe el hombre)

Miro a la niña mayor que la otra su apariencie infantil me agrado reí un poco parece que le agrado eso, tal vez este sea algo nuevo para mi siendo un bebe no, ahora que lo pienzo que les paso a mis amigos antes de ver esto, quien sabe pero espero que sean felices donde estén pronto siento sueño y me quedo dormido.

Serafall: se ha dormido ouka-san tomalo (le da al bebe a su madre)

Lady sitri: ok hija mía vallanse a dormir (sonriendo y la mayor toma a su hermana y se fueron a dormir)

 **TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Sergio: mm bueno ya pasaron tres años desde que paso esto y mis hermanas también Serafall tiene 5 años Sona 4 y yo 3 eh bueno, no podía ser raro no pero hoy es mi cumpleaños honestamente cuando era otra persona no recordado bien esa celeo, no importa mama lo hizo bien pero tocan la puerto mi hermana mayor toma mi mano y desde atrás mi otra hermana nos sigue pero mama nos para y papa abre la puerta cuando veo a 4 personas que raro según lo que dijo mama la fiesta debería sen yo Sona y Serafall pero veo a una mujer con pelo castaño a un hombre igual que papa pero pelo rojo al frente veo a dos niños igual que el hombre que saluda a papa pelo rojo y sonriente es el niño pero lo mas raro veo a una niña de la edad de mi primera hermana que aquí cresen mal o que tiene pechos xd yo muevo la cabeza confundido y mi hermana mayor habla

Serafall: shirechs-tan porque has venido con tu inmoto (pregunta tranquila)

Shirechs: oh es eso leviatán-san no la conoces ella es rías gremory (sonríe el niño tranquilamente)

Rías gremory de donde lo he escuchado es muy estaño eso, según yo eso esta en el anime y fincs de school dxd oh bueno de seguro escuche mal pero me alegra saber eso entonces la nombrada habla.

Rías: oh no pensé ver a su hermanito eh sitri-san pero no importa eso (sonriendo)

Sona: oye gremory-san como has estado (dice tranquila)

Sergio: onee-chan quien son ellos (le dije confundido no sabia que no les agrade y mi hermana serafall me sonríe)

Serafall: tranquilo ototo ellos son de la casa gremory (sonríe)

Sona: ella sera la futura líder del clan gremory Pero tu sera nuestro heredero en nuestra casa (sonríe la otra niña)

Ellas me sonríe a pesar de que me den tal papel no sabia pero mi hermana Serafall tiene un buel rol como hermana mayor algo que me agrado de seguro el niño de pelo rojo sera el lucifer de su casa gremory eh no, pero escucho a mama hablar.

Lady sitri: ya conosistes a los amigos de tus hermanas (sonríe)

Le dije si me acaricia la cabeza sonríe y me dice otra cosa mas.

Lady sitri: hijo el niño sera el pro sino majou lucifer gremory de su generación pero tu hermana mayor también sera lucifer leviatán de su generación así que sera el próximo líder de la casa sitri (sonríe la mujer y llegan los hombres y la mujer castaña)

Lady gremory: así que el sera tu próximo hederedo no (sonríe la mujer castaña)

Esa mujer que le habla a mama se parece a ella, esa niña no se pero estoy muy confundido eso es raro no, bueno no importa mi hermana mayor Serafall me lleva a otro lado parece que la otra familia se ira y salen parece que esta enojada ella un le dijo algo.

Sergio: no te enojes onee yo te quiero (le dije sonriendo cuando veo que viene sona contesta)

Sona: onee el tiene razón (abrasa a su hermano menor) el te quiere ver alegre es su día especial al menos has le saber que no estas triste (sonríe la hermana mediana)

Serafall: (mira a su hermano tiernamente) gracias ototo tu me alegras mucho (sonríe)

Eso me puso feliz eso me alegra ver a las personas felices por mi causa y así el día termino y me fui a dormir sin saber que el tiempo separa a ella de nosotros.

 **12 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Sergio: doce años pasaron que loco bueno les diré a que en ese tiempo normal y todo Serafall empezaba su vida como lucifer a los 10 años yo y mi hermana nos sentimos mal pero nos motiva a seguir adelante ya tengo 15 años y Sona 16 años que rápido fue el tiempo estamos en camino a nuestra nueva academia en el mundo humano tranquilamente cuando de un modo desde quengo 10 años me di cuenta de donde estoy es algo que no me lo creo estoy en la dimencion dxd es algo bueno entonces podre cambiar los eventos futuros de todo tal vez cambie el futuro de Koneko o mucho mas o tener a Asia a nuestras filas pero aun falta entonces a los 18 se sabrá los eventos de la nekomatar pero siento sarandeos de mi hermana que esta enojada.

Sona: por satán te hablo como 15 veces que pieensas ototo (seria)

Sergio: creo que estaba muy sumido en mi mentó no es así onee (le dije nervioso si le sólo lo que pienso me tomara de loco pero ella me sonríe)

Sona: eres un pensador sergio shitori (sonríe)

Sergio: oye souna shitori no seas mal no me quejo que nos llame de esa forma en el mundo humano (le dije algo molesto pero ella me da palmadas en la espada que raro)

Sona: lo se ototo bueno sigamos va ya que aun es el primer día (sonríe)

Así que caminamos no se pero esto es el sueño que nunca sabia tal vez en otro momento siga con esto pero por ahora debo despedirme ya que es mi primer día en la academia kouh nos vemos mas tarde.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **REENCUENTRO CON EL CLAN GREMORY**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante me despido por hoy se despide Sanawa tomoya**


	2. Reencuentro

**Tomoya: corrige mal bueno iniciemos**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **REENCUENTRO CON EL CLAN GREMORY**

Sergio: hola de nuevo ya estamos cerca de la academia lo raro es ver mas niñas que niños no le tome importancia y continuamos hasta la entrada.

 **ACADEMIA KOUH**

Ahhh la academia kouh que tanto hablan eh bueno, ahora que lo pienzo en el descanso le contare todo a onee sobre mi vida antigua pero por ahora siento la misma firma cuando tenia 3 años cumplidos.

Sona: esas firmas son de los gremory que hacen aquí (con molestia)

Sergio: también me molesta eso hermana pero tranquila debemos ser lo mas normales (le dije sonriendo le di palmadas en la espalda caminamos hasta nuestro salón)

Sona: tenéis razón ototo me gustaría estar en el consejo estudiantil (sonriendo)

Sergio: me alegra puedo ser el tesodero no crees (le dije sonriendo y ella me sonríe de seguro si pero que alegre cuando escuchamos el adelante)

Maestro: por favor Preséntese (sonriendo)

Sergio: mucho gusto soy shitori sergio y tengo 15 años espero que nos llevemos bien (les dije con una sonrisa de siempre al notar eso veo a las chicas con soluciones y chicos envidiosos cuando onee habla)

Sona: mucho gusto soy souna shitori tengo 16 años un gusto conocerlos espero que nos llevemos bien (sonriendo)

Después de las presentaciones yo y onee nos sentamos en las ventanas Asia el patio de la academia las clases trascuren normal hasta el descanso.

 **DETRAS DEL VIEJO EDIFICIO, DESCANSO**

Caminamos viendo los diversos clubes hasta estar detrás del viejo edificio hay un gran árbol y nos sentamos sacamos nuestros alimentos y desayunamos tranquilamente cuando onee me habla.

Sona: ahora me dirás porque piensas mucho (seria)

Sergio: en serio quieres que te cuente no quiero que me tomes de loco (le dije nervioso tal vez no debería ser así pero me da palmadas onee)

Sona: tu eres mi ototo porque piensas que te tomaría de loco (con duda en su voz)

Sergio: me alegra escuchar eso bueno como empiezo, bueno hace mucho no era de este mundo (le dije y pone su cabeza en confundió y me dice)

Sona: como que no eres de este mundo (con mucha curiosidad)

Sergio: si no soy de este mundo como te lo contare antes trabajaba todos los días tenia 22 años y escribía mi historias has escuchado los fincs y (le dije con tranquilidad ella me lo negó) bueno es donde escriben muchas personas historias de sus animes favoritos mi punto aquí es que yo conosco bien esta dimencion de dxd (le dije con tranquilidad)

Sona: cuenta me mas quiero saber mas de eso tal vez con ese conocimiento cambie los eventos futuros (sonriendo)

Sergio: ahora que lo dices si bueno vamos a ver consejo estudiantil parra entrar y asi poder continuar (le dije sonriendo mi secreto de mi antigua vida se termino con onee si saberlo la niña pelirroja nos observo y nos retiramos)

 **EN EL CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

Rias: esos dos eh que sera lo que traman se veían felices (seria cuando llega una pelinegra)

Akeno: ara que le pasa bucho (pregunta la otra chica)

Rías: nada Akeno solo que vi a dos chicos nuevos (con tranquilidad)

Akeno: hablas de los hermanos shitori apenas inician sus clases que pasa con ellos (con cierta duda la morena de ojos violeta)

Rías: no se es que siento que ya los he visto antes (con tranquilidad)

Akeno: ok bueno sabes algo a pesar de que somos tres esperemos encontrar a mas miembros de nuestra nobleza (con su típica sonrisa)

Rías: tienes razón y jaque mate (sonriendo poniendo fin al juego)

Akeno: arara debo mejorar (sonríe y la chica se prepara para bañarse)

 **CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

Yo y onee entramos al consejo estaba en mal estado lo que nos dijeron que nadie ha estado en este lugar desde hace años mucho antes de que la academia sea mixta nos fijamos que tiene mucho polvo y el salón desordenado los muebres tapados con una sabana libros regados de todo así que iniciamos a limpiarlo después de dos horas todo esta hordenado.

Sona: este lugar si que esta mejor (sonríe)

Sergio: parece que no mentía la directora sobre el consejo bueno somos los primeros en este lugar ya que somos de sembrate ético y moral ordenada (le dije tranquilo si que mi nueva ouka-san es estricta)

Sona: ok bueno dime cuando sucederán los eventos futuros (con duda)

Sergio: bueno posiblemente los eventos de la nekomatar no sera en mucho tiempo onee en unos días intervengo primero que gremory (le dije serio honestamente el clan gremory son unos putos y que es cierto de un modo odio a rías)

Sona: esperemos eso (tranquila cuando tocan la puerta) quien es (pregunta con tranquilidad)

Rías: vengo a ver a los miembros del consejo estudiantil (pregunta con tranquilidad y la morena de lentes hable la puerta)

Sona: debí suponer que gremory estaría aquí eh (con molestia pero su heano le pone su mano en el hombro)

Sergio: tranquila onee espero que solo no ande de presumida ella y ya (le dije seriamente parece que se molesto pero volteo a ver a una pelinegra y a una rubia con un lunar en su ojo izquierdo)

Rías: como te atreves a decir eso maldito (enojada pero la morena de los lentes interviene)

Sona: que tiene es cierto tu siempre presumes ser la mejor ni tu hermano te soporta mi hermana es diferente gracias a ototo no malgastes tiempo en berrinches (seria y las de atrás se sorprende)

Rías: como siempre no maldita bueno vámonos d aquí (se voltea y se va del consejo)

Sergio: buena esa onee lastima que no pude intervenir en los eventos de Akeno (le dije tranquilo es algo que deje pasar)

Sona: no te preocupes desde que ouka-san rompió lazos con los gremory no son mas que corruptos (con tristeza a punto de salir una lágrima)

Sergio: no es tu culpa, de nadie después de romper lazos mama fue asesinada por es perra de lady gremory es algo que me molesta demaciado todos los clanes actuales lo saben y sabes perderla fue un golpe duro (le dije enojado no los perdone ella murió después de que empezara la formación de la lucifer leviatán es algo que no les perdono)

Sona: si tienes razón es mejor a casa (sonríe) por eso me alegras mucho (sonríe mientras salen y se van a su casa)

Tal vez a perder de nuevo a una madre no dolió tanto pero estoy seguro que a los gremory les quitare a su preciada torre y así querida alfil pero sera para la próxima así que nos vemos

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **CAMBIANDO LOS EVENTOS DE KONEKO Y SAlVANDO A TSUBAKI**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante me despido Sanawa tomoya**


	3. Cambiando

**Tomoya: corrige mal bueno iniciemos**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **CAMBIANDO LOS EVENTOS DE KONEKO Y SALVANDO A TSUBAKI**

Sergio: hola de nuevo ya estamos en casa, en un modesto departamento donde estamos Sona yo y Serafall a ella le dieron día libre por hoy estamos cenando como lo hacíamos siempre hasta que habla onee Serafall.

Serafall: como les fue su primer día en la academia (sonriendo)

Sona: nos fue de maravilla onee-san y como va el trabajo (pregunta la pelinegra de los lentes)

Serafall: no me puedo quejar y tu ototo dime sabes como terminaran muchas cosas en los eventos futuros (pregunta la lucifer leviatán)

Sergio: si y mucho onee (le dije sonriendo, pero al mirar su sonrisa picara me puse nervioso ella habla)

Serafall: aun se bañan juntos (sonríe con una sonrisa picara)

Eso nos tenso a los dos por suerte Sona no tenia nada pero yo escupi el café por raro que fuera le di al sirvierte personal que esta en el departamento, cae al piso y se retuerse del dolor y de nuevo sigue ella.

Serafall: digame aun hacen esas cosas (sonríe igual)

Como supo eso, nadie sabe que hacemos incesto y pues no puedo negar que onee es hermosa ella es muy hermosa pero estábamos muy tensos como lo sabia.

Serafall: tranquilos los dos es natural hacer eso después de todo somos demonios que usan la poligamia se que de aman no estoy mal ni enojada espero que sean felices (sonríe la joven majou)

Wooo no sabia de onee-san ella si que se merece el titulo de lucifer leviatán oh bueno después de eso nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, la mía esta decorada con el anime de esa dimencion yo no tenia ganas de hacerlo aveces soy muy refinado en eso después de 10 minutos se escucha abrí la puerta que raro Sona sabe que días quiero y no quiero volteo a ver y me quedo sorprendido viendo a la lucifer leviatán con ropa sexy de encaje que deja ver sus hermoso y sensuales pechos de copa D unas caderas muy definidas con una bata de dormir semi transparente que deja ver la imagir cosas sus rosados pesones y un tracero de infarto woo si que es una joven mujer sus finas y delicadas piernas y una tangan roja no lo podía cree y me habla.

Serafall: o-t-o-t-o te gusta lo que vez (sonríe de manera sensual)

Camina Asia mi de manera coqueta y sensual se sube a gatas y enfrente de mi me mira con deseo viendo sus enormes pechos que juro que rivalizan a mama de un modo y me besa, después de eso se separa muy sonrojada y me habla.

Serafall: tengo envidia de sona-tan soy una joven mujer ototo y soy virgen (sonríe de manera coqueta)

Virgen es en serio no puede ser que mi onee Serafall es virgen eh bueno la abrazo.

Serafall: en serio quieres que sea la muy feliz (con una sonrisa sensual)

Sergio: que tiene la gran lucifer leviatán sea una de los cuatro majou del inframundo eres hermosa y sexy yo te quiero y nada cambiara (le dije feliz ella me abraza y me besa otra vez)

Serafall: ototo siempre te quiere no importa de donde estabas antes de venir aquí (sonríe y lo besa de nuevo)

Bueno seguíamos con los besos esta noche no podre dormir hoy.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Otro día llego, no me quejo que fue increíble ella estaba sin hacer sexo por lo menos en la edad de los 16 años entonces de seguro se masturba no bueno a mi lado esta la sexy de mi hermana y majou lucifer leviatán trato de despertarla pero parece que tiene el sueño pesado y me pongo tenso Sona toca la puerta.

Sona: ototo ya estad despierto ya que debemos ir a la academia (tranquila)

Sergio: si solo me dejas cambiarme y te espero abajo (le dije adentro de la habitación y los pasos se alejan aliviando el ambiente pero mi otra hermana sonríe que raro no estaba dormida)

Serafall: que pasara si nos descubre (sonríe y la puerta es arrancada de golpe)

Sona: onee ven aquí (sonríe de manera maliciosa)

Serafall: espera inmoto (es tomada y sale de ella) no con el cabré Ooo (aterrada)

Poblé de onee-san bueno yo me cambio y salgo de mi cuarto sin puerta, bajo las escaleras y miro a mis onee una enojada y otra callada onee Sona habla:

Sona: dime ototo como estuvo tu fiesta (seria)

Debí poner sellos anti sonoros porque me castigas aun destino.

Sona: y bien ototo escuche mucho de ella pide mas metemelo duro y mas duro (seria con sonrojo)

Okey si que fue salvaje casi tiro mi habitación por la ventana que le digo.

Sergio: no quería hacerlo pero con la ropa tan provocadora que tenia no podía controlar esos impulsos (le dije nervioso y mi onee se sonroja mas que un tomate maduro)

Sona: me iré primero ve con calma ototo y vamos onee (sonríe a su hermano camino hasta la entrada y se fueron)

Bien es mejor ir a la academia tendré que descansar en el descanso un poco salgo con un pan tostado para comerlo en el camino hasta ver a una niña de pelo platiado a punto de caer me preocupe y me dirigí Asia ella y cae la miro muy herida por satán quien le hizo terribles heridas su vida se va no tengo obvio de sacar una de mis evil pieces pero me habla.

Koneko: ayudan e por favor no quiero irme (débilmente lo mira con tristeza)

Sergio: tengo que saber como te llamas si no se como te voy a revivir (le dije con preocupación ella entre sus manos saca un dije en forma de gato lo tomo y miro se llama Koneko tounjou woo por fi n los gremory serán humillados jeje bueno su mano no la puede mover su aura es de un youkai nekomatar casi extinto sacó la torre de mi bolsa y se la coló me mira y yo hablo) yo sitri sergio tu Koneko tounjou vuelve a caminar y crear un pacto conmigo y seguir a mi lado (le dije serio la pieza alfil se hunde en ella y un destello azul aparece el pacto a sido exitoso la miro y se levanta saca orejas y una cola de gato blanco y me abraza)

Koneko: nya gracias por ayudarme nya (sonríe y oculta sus rasgos felinos)

Sergio: de nada es mejor llamar a onee que no podre venir tengo que cuidarte y luego salir a ver un poco la ciudad vamos (le dije tranquilo regresamos al departamento y entramos la recoste y se duerme y salgo Asia la ciudad de kouh camino y camino cuando de repente llega una pelinegra agitada)

Tsubaki: ayuda me por favor alguien viene siguiéndole (supricando la morena)

Sergio: pero de quien escapas (le dije preocupado y miro a un sujeto muy peligroso que mal no me da miedo pero la morena se pone detrás de mi por miedo y el hombre habla)

?: bien miren quien tenemos aquí al novio de esta zorra bien así que te veré supricar cuando lo golpee (sonríe de manera psicópata)

Sergio: bueno si no te largas de mi vista te romperé el brazo (le dije hostilmente el me ataca pero le detengo con la mano)

?: como demonios lo hicistes (sorprendido)

Sergio: bueno no es nada que deba hacer así que si no la dejas en paz te dejare medio muerto (le dije muy serio y quería apuñalarme pero le rompo el brazo gime de dolor, poblé pero no me gusta que ella este así, así que lo seguí golpeango después de eso lo tomo y lo meto en un sesto de basura grande y me dirigió Asia ella y me mira con ojos soñadores)

Tsubaki: wao como lo hicistes (con una sonrisa)

Sergio: si te digo me tomas de loco dime eres una humana youkai o un demonio renegado (le dije y su mirada se entristese)

Tsubaki: soy una renegada demonio no tengo a donde ir ni donde vivir (con tristeza)

Sergio: ya veo y porque no te unes a nosotros mi hermana te va a agradar que tal no soy sitri sergio hermano menor de Sona sitri y serfal leviatán (le dije sonriendo y su grata sorpresa me abraza y llora)

Tsubaki: gracias, gracias, por decirlo me quiero unir (sonríe)

Sergio: bien toma esto (le saque la pieza reina y se la di le dije que lo coloca en el pecho y hago la oración, después de eso me dirigió de nuevo a casa mi cel suena tengo mas de 8000 msj de Sona woo bueno hasta que regese de la academia le contare todo por ahora debo dormir después de todo use mucha magianos vemos)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **EXPRICACIONES**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante me despido Sanawa tomoya**


	4. Explicacion

**tomoya: bueno continuemos va**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **EXPLICACIONES**

Sergio: mujeres enojadas son peores q la guerra de las grendres fracciones estoy arrinconado pidiendo cremencia.

Sona: dime la verdad ototo o te rompo las bolas (molesta)

Sergio: ya te dije que es la verdad pero por favor no me saques mis cosas con una cuchara (le dije todo aterrado no sabia que hacer ante una enojada mujer)

Sona: te creo ototo solo quería ver tu cara de niña (sonríe)

Te odio destino que cruel eres conmigo, bueno después de ese momento aterrador nos sentamos a comer los dos ya que la nekomatar esta dormida y la nueva integrante al consejo estudiantil esta dormida también entonces después de comer lavo los platos sin que me doy cuenta que ella me abraza.

Sona: (abrazándolo) ototo quieres dejar eso (sonríe seductora)

Sergio: espera onee hay gente (le dije algo apenado pero ella me toma y me jala)

Sona: no te preocupes que pondré sellos kanto sonoros nadie nos va a molestar (sonríe mientras jala a su hermanito a su habitación)

Bueno no me quejo sobre lo que hace onee otra noche sin dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

La noche salvaje no si que es salvaje mi hermana pero no me puedo quejar que le meta duro xd bueno es de mañana y pues a mi lado esta mi onee que le cubre su cuerpo con una sabana.

Sona: (despertándose) buenos días maquina del amor (sonríe)

Que carajos ._.

Sergio: hola onee como te sientes (le dije tranquilo con una sonrisa)

Sona: me siento feliz ototo eres muy bueno onee si que te aprovecho (sonríe)

Okey luego me encargo de ti Serafall

Sergio: ok no importa eso onee alistarse que tenemos academia en unas dos horas ok (le dije sonriendo a mas poder)

Sona: (se para y su cuerpo hermoso se ve) ok me cambiare pronto te veré en la sala (después de decir eso el moreno sale y se cambia a su habitación)

Bien pues las cosas van bien ya despertaron shira-san y tounjou-san y pues ella serán las nuevas integrantes del consejo estudiantil.

 **Academia Koch descansó**

Descanso el mejor lugar de la academía no?, bueno ya que ellas dos son mis siervas les diré unas cosas tsubaki, bueno ella es la vicepresidenta del consejo y pues koneko, le dicen la mascota de la academía eh pero tocan la puerta.

Tsubaki: quien será (con duda)

Koneko: iré a ver quien son (con hostilidad hable la puerta revelando a una molesta pelirroja)

Rias: que significa esto Sona sitri (molesta)

Sona: (sin entender) de que hablas rías gremory (con duda)

Rias: no te hagas la tonta comido sitri ella debería ser mi torre (mirando a la nekomatar)

Sergio: (molesto) no le grites a mi hermana gremory que no es área de pelea (le dije enojado aveces me saca de mis casillas)

Rias: no te hable a ti idiota (empujando lo sin que se diera cuenta tsubaki tenia un cuchillo en el cuello de la chica)

Tsubaki: ni se atreva a lastimar a mi maestro arpía (molesta)

Rias: como llegaste aquí (sorprendida por verla así)

Tsubki: oh esto es para defender a mi rey y a su hermana (seria cuando recibe un puñetazo de la nekomatar)

Koneko: esto es por gritarle a sona-san y empujar a sergio-sempai (molesta)

Rias: bien entonces los reto a un duelo (sonrie)

Sergio: acepto el duelo gremory espero que puedas luchar contra el clan sitri (le dije confiado no pienso en arriesgar mi hermana a pelear y lo haré yo)

Rias: ok te veré en tres días atrás del club (dicho eso se retira confiada)

Sergio: cada día es peor la gremory (le dije molesto pero mi hermana y mis nuevas siervas sonrien) ok este duelo es mio así que luchare con todo (les dije sonriendo tal vez sea mi primer duelo pero espero que el entrenamiento de resultado nos vemostrará en otra ocacion)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **DUELO GREMORY VS SITRI**


	5. Duelo

**tomoya: bueno continuemos va**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **DUELO GREMORY VS SITRI**

Sergio: no se como me metí en esto contra los gremory ahora debo encargarme de esta lucha.

Sona: estas seguro de poder ganarle a gremory (seria)

Sergio: yo solo espero ganar el duelo para proteger y cambia los eventos futuros de dxd (le dije serio no quería esto pero teniendo a excalibur de nuestro lado es muy bueno)

Sona: solo esperemos que la excalibur le gane ante ella (seria)

Bueno las cosas no serían malas si no fuera un preocupo de primera quiero relajar mi mente y salí pero sin que me diera cuenta mi reina y torre me siguen como chicles derretidos xd, caminando asia un parque cerca de la academía me senté en la banca mirando el cielo mi reina como mi torre me miran.

Sergio: que pasa chicas (le dije con preocupacion solo la loli nekomatar se sienta en mi regazo)

Koneko: piensas en que perderás el duelo contra gremory (preocupada)

Tsubaki: no pienses en eso tienes tres días para luchar no (tranquila)

Sergio: tienen razón las dos debo pensar en ganar el duelo (le dije con determinacion soy muy malo fingiendo)

Tsubaki: no tienes ni idea de los duelos verdad (seria)

Crueldad demoníaca.

Sergio: no realmente apenas onee me enseñó un poco eso (le dije tranquilo después de todo esto es antes del canon original pero)

Koneko: bueno te puedo enseñar como pelear no (tranquila)

Sergio: ya veo bueno es mejor ir a casa (le dije tranquilo)

Y así regresamos en tres días el duelo solo espero que mi torre pueda ayudarme un poco.

 **2 días después**

Dos días de tortura no pensé que ella fue a dura ni mi propia prima me haría tal dolor solo faltando un día para el duelo estando viendo la ventana dese mi aula, al fin solo sera un día más y podre romperle la cara a esa gremory mimada, volteo y miro que ya es descanso y por supuesto ir al consejo estudiantil.

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Estando en la gran puerta del consejo entro con mi reina y torre y miro que esta mi otra onee.

Sergio: que pasa con tu visita onee-san (le dije tranquilo y la nombrada voltea a verme estaba disgustada)

Serafall: bien idiota me enteré del duelo que será mañana dime porque tu y ella no (molesta)

Joder da miedo asi.

Sergio: tranquila onee mi torre me enseñó como hacer esto de los duelos ya que eres la actual lucifer leviatan (le dije molesto era serio lo que dije que la dejo callada)

Serafall: bien esto me lo tomo rápido ahora solo quiero que ganes el duelo por imoto (tranquila)

Sergio: tranquila leviatan tranquila onee yo debo ganar por ti y por ella (le dije sonriendo de un modo mi onee mayor se sonroja mucho cuando le sonrio)

Serafall: ok mañana veré tu duelo contra gremory (desaparece en un círculo mágico)

Después de todo soy el heredero de la casa sitri.

 **Día del duelo**

Llego el día para romperle la cara a esa mujer que se cree todo ahora que pase mucho gracias a mi torre podre ahora darle su merecido, pero me preocupa algo parece que trama algo y se bien que es entonces ya tengo a excalibur.

Grayfia: buenas noches a todos soy grayfia sirviente de la casa gremory un duelo entre los herederos de sus respectivas casas por la torre de sitri-sama sitri sergio contra rías gremory tienen 2 minutos para idear un plan (seria)

Dos minutos eh suficiente para sacar a excalibur y ganarle con una estocada.

 **Con rías**

Rias: así que peleará el eh no será rival para mi (confiada)

Grayfia: ha pasado 2 minutos inicien (seria)

Sergio: sal a mi excalibur (lo dije serio y bloqueo un ataque de el con shock)

Rias: maldito debe ser mía ella (atacandolo)

Sergio: sabes algo porque yo la tengo en un futuro cercano la vas a despreciar y eso no me gusto entonces yo sere el que la cuide ahhhh (bloque su ataque estoy molesto bloqueado sus ataques)

Rias: no tengo remedio que ocupar el poder de la destrucción (sonrie)

Sergio: estas demente solo es un maldito duelo ya rindete y no pasaras humillación (le dije molesto pero creo que se enojo mas)

Rias: porquería de sitri (molesta) muere (sacando un cuchillo santo)

Me dio con el caigo de rodillas y me estoy retorciendo de dolor ante esto solo quiero que koneko sea feliz.

Rias: a ver si con esto se queda en el piso (sonríe y lo mira pararse) imposible como puedes pararte (impactada)

Sergio: duele mucho, duele pero no permitiré que le arruine la vida a mi torre ahhhh (corrí asia ella y le di una estocada ella cae al piso porque mi espada es sacra)

Rias: maldición no voy a perder contra los sitri (se para pero cae de nuevo) no porque nooo (molesta sin poder moverse)

Sergio: (cae igual) por lo menos te gane (sonríe)

Grayfia: ganador del duelo sergio sitri (tranquila)

Después de ganar ahora mi torre es feliz pero el daño en mi cuerpo fue mucho tardaré en recuperarme por ahora los dejo nos vemos

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **TIEMPO DESPUES**


	6. Chocando con asia

**tomoya: bueno continuemos va**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **TIEMPO DESPUES Y LOS EVENTOS DE ASIA**

Sergio: ahhhh el tiempo pasa no? En fin ya paso tres meses desde que gane el duelo contra gremory, ahora estoy despertando a lado de koneko tounjou, espera koneko?

Koneko: bueno estoy muy segura, lo quiero (sonrie la loli)

Okey debo poner seguro a mi habitación, bueno me cambie y baje a la sala donde estan sona, tsubaki y koneko, literalmente disfrutan la tranquila mañana.

Sona: ototo prontro inician las clases que te iras sin desayunar? (con duda)

Sergio: mmm no se (toma un pan se lo come) no mejor me voy (le dije con calma y salgo aveces me gusta molestarla, en fin camino con calma asia la académia, pero de repente choque con alguien creo que los eventos de asia fueron antes de lo esperado) oye estas bien? (le dije con calma)

Asia: si gracias por tu ayuda como te llamas? (timida)

Wooo que tierna es ella, en fin debo hablar no?

Sergio: soy sitri sergio y el tuyo? (le dije tranquilo)

Asia: soy asia argiento, necesito irme lejos (preocupada)

Sergio: ok vamos con mi hermana mayor, ella puede ayudar, asi que ten calma! (le dije sonriendo pero se mota su miedo parece muy aterrada) calma yo soy un demonio de clase alta bajo mi protección, nadie te va a lastimar! (le dije serio parece que se calmo un poco)

Bueno yo no sabia lo que paso, pero esto es malo si nos ve angeles caidos estare jodido, en fin desee estar en este mundo no? Debo hacer algo...

Sona: no me digas que ella es? (con duda)

Sergio: si onee es asia, recuerda que puedo saber, los eventos futuros, (le dije serio pero me gusta joder a los gremory) en fin es mejor revivirla como alfil nadie, nadie la matara ya (le dije serio estoy muy tenso)

Sona: bien ya que tu sabes mas, revivela es tu koahi, yo le digo a onee-sama (seria)

Y entonces saco un alfil de mi bolsa y pues para que digo esto ya saben el conjuro...

Sergio: bienvenida al clan sitri asia argiento, y ya nadie te molestará (le dije tranquilo, no quiero que la perra de reynare o la perra de rias se lleve a la linda de asia, en fin despues de todo la van a secuestrar dentro, de poco ya me aburri debo ir a la academia kouh) es mejor que te quedes aqui hasta que yo o mi onee regresen ok (le dije sonriendo y ella afirma que tierna)

Bueno despues de eso, desaparesco en un circulo magico y apareco en el consejo estudiantil donde estan, onee, tsubaki y koneko, literalmente estan bien aburridas, por satan no tiene clases aveces te odio dxd...

Sergio: no va a clases o que? (le dije molesto y todas se ponen serias) que pasa? (dudando)

Sona: nada solo que rias esta cerca, y eso me jode el dia (molesto)

Debo decir algo?

Sergio: bien entonces como última vez, ya que gremory si molesta, mireme soy rias puta ando de zorra de aqui para acá, soy muy berrichuda si no tengo mis premios (dije sarcastico y ellas se rien sin saber que casi declaro un rating game contra ella)

Rias: tu madre es mas puta que la mia (sombria)

No mames...

Sona: sabes algo gremory ya tenemos a asia de nuestro lado, ya no puedes, ademas falta saber si el dragón rojo o blanco despertaron (seria)

Me hubiera gustado tener divide divide o las boss geart...

Sergio: sabes algo tengo dos Sacred gear gremory, la excalibur y evente future, (le dije triunfante, tomala perra)

Rias: evente future eh bien, me voy pero esto no se acaba (seria saliendo)

Creo que te jodi jajaja bien es momento de irme, las cosas se ponen mejor, bien adios a todos

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **SECUESTRO DE ASIA**


End file.
